Ice burns
by cigsdaydreams
Summary: Can you be similar and different from someone at the same proportion? Can someone melt Camus' heart?
1. Chapter 1- Flashback

Somewhere on Siberia, a little boy keeps practicing in the middle of a blizzard with his master.

-Hey, Camus! I think we're done for today, right? Blizzard is getting stronger.

The little turquoise-haired boy stops, trying to figure out what his master said but quickly nods.

-Also, you should take your Russian lessons right now, you have to practice more. See you in home in fifteen minutes

Camus sighed and turned to look for his backpack, missing somewhere on the heavy snow. _I miss France so much but I know I have to practice so I'll be a gold saint!_

Suddenly he stopped, after seeing something laying on the snow… _a dog, maybe?_

 _A fille?_

He picked the black haired girl, about the same height as he was and after some struggle managed to carry her until his house.

-Camus! I was worried, what ha- _Oh my god_ – his master quickly picked the girl and laid on the bed, checking if she was alive

\- I found her in the snow. Will she be okay?

-I don't know, she is clearly with hypothermia but we'll help her. May Athena help this poor soul.

Two days have passed since, the girl was still alive yet unconscious. Camus was taking his lessons while keeping an eye on the girl; his master has been to the town to buy supplies.

The girl started to cough and slowly opened her eyes and Camus got alarmed.

 _-Est ce que ça va?Comme vous l'appelez?_

The girl frowned, didn't understand a single word at all

-Sorry. English?- he said, still with a heavy accent

She nodded

-Are you okay? What's your name?

-Aurora. –she said with some difficult.-Where am I?

-I'm Camus, I found you in the middle of the blizzard. Me and my master we were worried. You're at our house at West Siberia.

The door opened and his master came back with some groceries.

-Oh, she's awake!

\- Please, don't make me come back!- the girl started to cry

-Shh, calm down! Here, have some hot chocolate. So, why don't you tell us what's your name and how did you end up on that blizzard outside.

She took a sip and wiped her tears. Camus observed all in silence and looked a little bit scared, while his master kept the situation under control being cool

-I'm Aurora. My parents were backpackers, from London. We were going on an adventure together, daddy wanted to show me the Aurora Borealis from Siberia, he said it was the most beautiful thing they ever saw and that's why they named me- she gave a shy smile and the tears started to come down again- But they were attacked by wolves and…- she took another sip of the hot chocolate and took a deep breath before starting to talk again.- Since then I'm living in a shelter, but I don't wanna live there! People don't like me and I'm far from home, I-She started to cry again.

-I'm sorry- the master hugged the little girl- But I don't know what to do. Camus is my apprentice, he's learning to fight, I'm not sure if this is where you're supposed to be. Maybe I can take you to Moscow and they'll send you to London, do you have any family left there?

She shook her head.

-Please, master, let her stay.- Camus finally interrupted the silence. – I'm far from my home as well, I know what she feels like. And she is strong, she'll survive here. She already did, didn't she?

-I can learn to fight, I promise, I won't be a burden!

-Okay, Alright! Look- the master took a deep sigh- You'll two will have to work very hard, okay? I know you are kids but it doesn't matter here if you want to survive. I'll treat you like warriors.

-Okay!

-Fine…get some rest so we can start your training in a few days. Camus will help you.

-Thank you, for everything!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurora's POV**

- _Bonjour_ my little huskies!- I said probably interrupting something important between Camus, Isaak and Hyoga

-Miss Aurora! You came back from the sanctuary! – Hyoga said and Isaak came along with him and hugged my legs

-Yes and here is some real chocolate for you two because goddamn, Russian chocolate are the worst.- I gave to them two having fun while seeing their eyes shine, then I felt a cold look gazing me and turned around to meet the blue- eyed guy staring at me in disapproval. – There's chocolate for you too, Camus.

-You just interrupted our lessons. Chocolate should be later.

-No, it will give them the energy they need, haven't you studied?

Camus rolled his eyes. Because if there was something that guy did, it was study. Books were his passion.

-Miss Aurora, can I ask you and Master a question? – Isaak asked

-Sure, I guess.

-How did he ended up being the Aquarius saint?

Camus and I looked at each other not really wanting to answer that but I made an effort.

-Well, I wasn't feeling completely well that day and Camus had what was necessary on a battle. Calm and focus. But that didn't affected me, I'm not sure if I'd be a good saint. I like to be free.

-You are amazing! You help Master, you traveled the whole world, you are smart and very strong, isn't she, master?-Hyoga said, enthusiastic.

-Yes, she is.- Camus rolled his eyes- Why don't you both go to the village and bring us some fruits? I need to talk about serious things with Aurora

-Okay, can we buy something for us?

-Yes, he is rich.

-No, Aurora!Ok, whatever, you can do whatever you want with the change, don't be silly.- Camus gave them some cash and they ran away. Isaak was loud so we all heard when he said " I bet he is going to ask her out!" and while Camus remained serious yet blushed I just laughed.

We walked together to a hill and sat there, as we used to to as kids. We could see the lake, a forest and the local village from there.

-You spoil these kids too much, we are not their family.

-Yeah, but we are everything they have. The world is already harsh, I don't want to be mean to them. They are like my little brothers, Camus, they're like us a few years ago.

Camus sighed. –You're right, this time.

I had a flashback and smiled.

-Why are you smiling?

-Isaak's question…It made me remember that day..

-Oh. The day before our last fight. We were here…

-And you convinced me to see the Northern Lights as my dad wished me to see and then I started to cry…

Camus got a little uncomfortable and cleared his throat.- And then you kissed me.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at him.- Just a little innocent kiss, we were kids! I was crying and you hugged me and didn't know what to do.

We were in silence for a moment, enjoying the view.

-I'm sorry. Since that day I think if I didn't brought you here to see the lights you wouldn't have lost your focus during the battle

-Don't be.- I gave him a smile.- That was indeed the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and I'm glad for that day. I don't care about not being a saint, you do this job better than I do. I felt like my family was close to me when I saw those lights.

-You could have been a Saintia, you know.

I shrugged. –I'm fine, it was not your fault. Things are just like they're supposed to be.

-So,how was Greece?-He asked, eating a bit of the chocolate.

-Hot as usual. Your house is intact, by the way. I promise.

He smirked.- Any messages?

-Reunion for all gold saints next month, you go and I watch the kids. Aiolia is still going through his punk phase. Milo asked "when that french bastard will show up, he promised me wine" which probably concerns to you and also hitted on me, what an asshole.

Camus sighed- Stupid as always. What did you do?

-Kicked his parts.

-Great- he said, slightly flushed

-Just Milo's way of saying that he misses us but I'm too tired for that.

-He's probably bored. I actually want to go back to Greece as well, can't wait to finish their training soon. So I can read and rest a little bit.

-When you come back…can I still go with you?

Camus smiled kindly

- _Oui,_ Aurora.

I smiled, feeling something on my stomach, and looked away to the sky.

 **Hello!**

 **Just FYI: 1-POV's may change, I'll write on the beginning. 2- I don't actually know if Russian chocolates are terrible ok sorry Russians. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Few years later_

-You know you shouldn't be here, right?- I laid down my sunglasses to face Milo, who was already tanned laying on the sand

-Why only you can have the good life? We all do runaway from the Sanctuary sometimes, right?

-I'm not a saint. No one threats me if I get out. If Shura find out…

-That dick is on a mission, sweetie.- he shrugged – you may not be a saint but damn you look good on a bikini- he started to check me out.

-Stop or I'll report you. –I said without even looking at him. Milo was all flirty but I knew we were friends. He is just this kind of guy.

-What's with the white strand?- he pointed to my hair, which was all black, except for two strands where the tips were white.

-This?I picked the strand- Courtesy from _notre ami_ during our last battle. His "Aurora Execution" kinda froze my hair; I barely could avoid the attack.

Milo laughed- Sorry, I always found funny that his attack has your name.

-Just a weird coincidence the universe gave to us- I smiled.- Same thing would happen to you if you ever met someone called "Scarlet".

He thought and nodded.-Anyway, why he isn't here?

I laughed- Milo, can you picture Camus getting a tan on the beach? Really?Anyway, he's all serious and responsible as usual, sometimes it's quite annoying.

-Yeah, you're right. It's hard enough to make him go to the bar with us…sometimes I think he got more distant after Isaak's death.

Hearing that was like a punch in the stomach – We will never get over that, but life goes on. There's nothing we could have done about it. He just tries to cover his feelings…

" _Ahem"_ I heard someone behind us. –Are the two tramps done with all the gossip?

-Shit! –I turned around to face Camus staring at us with the coldest look I've ever seen. _At least he's on jeans and a black t-shirt and not on his armor, he should dress casually more._ What are you doing here?

-They were looking for Milo on the Sanctuary and I had to come after you before you two get in trouble. – he said and I raised an eyebrow but before I could contest he started again- Yes, you too, Aurora. You live with me, you should have a little bit of responsibility.

I picked my stuff, completely annoyed. –Fine. But you should take a break sometimes, it doesn't hurt.

He sighed and mumbled something in French, _I hate when he does this._ We started to make our way to the sanctuary together, in silence.

- _Bar at 20h?-_ Milo murmured to me and I gave him the look.- What? He is invited too.- he said, louder.

Camus checked his watch and softly smirked- If in eight hours you two do all the stuff you're supposed to then I will.

-Deal.

Tough I was still angry, I enjoyed this rarely moment when we behaved as normal teenagers , walking by the beach with my two best friends.

Eight hours later, Aquarius temple:

-Why are you all dressed up? –Camus said, standing on my bedroom's door.-Did you-

-Finished the training schedule for the girls? Teach Greek for foreign saints?

He raised an eyebrow.- What about th-

-Oh, the English lessons? French? Groceries? Supervising the beginners? Done, done and done. I also practiced alone a little bit so perhaps people here will see me as something more than a mere teacher.- I said while tying my hair in a ponytail. I was on high waisted jeans, black tee and white sneakers.

Camus stared at me, slightly amazed.- Hurry up and get dressed, you're coming . Milo is fast, he's probably there.- I passed by him and whispered on his ear- Don't ever underestimate me again.

 **Camus POV**

-"A Frenchman and an Englishman walk into a bar"- Milo shouted soon as we stepped on the pub and I regretted everything that I said on the beach. I remained calm; I really needed a drink.

- _Englishwoman_ , Milo, please!- Aurora quickly complained- If you're doing a lame joke at least you should do it right.

-O-kay, _milady._ My bad.- he raised his glass of beer

-No way our Frenchman is here! Is it like, second time this year?- Aldebaran asked – A glass of vodka for this man!

Actually was the third. Aurora's birthday, when she forced me to go out; then my birthday exactly a week later, when she and Milo also forced me to drink with them; and now.

 _Merci_ \- I said, grabbing my vodka

Aurora and I liked basically the same kind of people: Milo, Aldebaran, Shura, Aiolia and Mu, but this one most of the time was in Jamir. Aiolia doesn't get on well with Milo and Shura. Deathmask and Aphrodite are always on the bar however are not exactly the kind of people to be trusted. And there's Shaka, who never leaves his temple.

But there is Aurora. While I observe everything, she lives it. She is an observer yet the life of the party. And today, I wasn't really on the mood.

-What are bothering you, my friend?- Milo bumped my arm, spilling some beer on my shirt. _Drunk, already?_

 _-_ You- I answered coldly, while taking another sip of vodka.

He laughed, loudly- No, I'm not. I'm your best friend. You need to melt this ice, Camus! Live, run away a little, get a girlfriend!

I finished my vodka and ordered another.- Milo, stop the nonsense. Our priority is Athena.

-I bet my cloth Athena would want you to get a girlfriend, there's nothing wrong with being happy.-He slammed the table- We are seventeen and this is the eighties! We should get you a girl, am I right, Aurora?

Aurora calmly took a sip of her scotch and firmly look at us before saying anything- Talking about that, Milo, I think you and Shaina would be a great match.

Aurora was great in manipulating annoying conversations. I thanked her with a look

-Don't! That one is crazy, I'm telling you! We were drunk and we had to make out on a dark alley because she threatened me if I saw her face. Never again.

-That sounds sexy to me, are you afraid?-Aurora winked, provoking.

-She is just too powerful for a young silver saint.- Let's change the subject. Camus, again!-he said even more drunk bumping his cheap beer on my chest. _Not again_

Without thinking, I froze his mug and his hand. I could feel the surprised looks from Aphrodite and Aldebaran.

-Aurora, I'm done for today. – I said, putting some cash over the table.-Goodnight you all.

-Yeah, me too- she quickly finished her shot and followed me.- See ya.

-Bye, you morons.- someone shouted but honestly I didn't care.

" _Merde, cheap vodka"_ I thought, feeling my stomach sick. I could feel Aurora waiting for the right moment to start talking. This is going to be a long way back home.

 **Quite long chapter though liked how things ended you liked, reviews would be great. I'm really tired so sorry for possible mistakes! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

-Okay...when you're going to tell me what's going on?- she finally asked soon as we arrived on the Aquarius temple.

-I'm…just not having a good day. And that vodka was horrible, honestly.- I answered, not facing her. _Great, now not only I have a real headache but also a metaphoric one standing right in front of me_

-It's not just that, right?Please, talk to me, there's no one else around

I faced her, giving her an "is it really necessary" look but she didn't even care. We sat on the rocks around the temple and she stared me until I started to say anything. _She can be annoying when she wants to…_

-Milo and you were talking about Isaak's death earlier today. It got stuck on my head all day long and also made me remember a few things I just didn't want to. – I shoot it, bluntly.

-Sorry about that, but it was not your fault! He saved Hyoga an-

-Aurora, it's not just that. – I interrupted – There's something you don't know.

She looked intrigued but kept staring me with those very black eyes.

I sighed, calmly- Before I met you that day, I used to practice along with another boy, Surtr, until one day I accidentally caused an avalanche, killing his sister. He has never been the same since and gave up of being a saint. It was just a week before you appeared.

She looked surprised, but not horrified – Then there's also some things happening here that _just not feel right. And then there's Hyoga who I failed to teach how to not put his feelings on a fight. And Milo was bein-_

 _-Shut up, Camus.- she interrupted me_

- _Pardon?- I looked at her, confused_

-Let's see…Isaak's death was an accident. So was that avalanche. Hyoga will learn things on the right time and you were great as a master. You just suck at feelings, but everybody does. And Milo was being annoying, this one I must agree.- she said, laying on the rocks and watching the sky.

I remained in silence. I never talked about those things with anyone before; in fact I probably just did because I was drunk and sometimes I feel comfortable with Aurora.

 _Sometimes_. Aurora is a walking contradiction; she is the one who knows me best yet she doesn't' act like she did, she could stay in silence with me yet mock me along with Milo on the first opportunity, she gave me peace and anxiety on the same proportion. I wanted to tell her everything but all that I could do most of the time was just remain in silence.

-Also, about the things that are happening here…I know. But there's nothing that we can do, at least not now.

I agreed, facing the sky.

-I hope you're feeling lighter now. – she said, getting up and sitting by my side again and laying her head on my shoulder. _She's tanned, by the way.-_ But Milo was right about one thing

I did my best and hoped that I did not get red before calmly asking " _What?"_ , avoiding visual contact, which was useless.

-You really need to relax.

 _Oui._

And like there was obviously no other way, we stared at each other for a while, before giving up and kissing, still sitting in the rocks under a thousand stars.

 _Must have been the alcohol_

* * *

-I'm busy, what do you want ?- I said calmly while drinking my tea and turning another page of the book. It was the following afternoon, I was in the library when Milo showed up. Aurora left on a mission and I haven't seen her since...then.

-Erm, just wanted to apologise for being such an idiot on the bar that day. I don't even know why I was acting like that- Milo said, slightly uncomfortable.

" _Because you love being the centre of attention and drag me to this ridiculous circus with you"-_ I thought but instead I just said – You were drunk. Actually you shouldn't even be there, you' re seventeen and you're still a minor

Milo rolled his eyes – Alright, _dad_ , sorry if I was born in November, but that's really unfair. Anyway, I'm really sorry but I hope it doesn't make you stop going out with us, we miss you!

-I won't promise anything but okay. -I sighed, picked my boom and started reading again -anyway you and Aurora are my best friends

Milo laughed- the malicious Scorpio laugh- Wrong.

I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. – Pardon?

-I'm your best friend, Camus. Aurora clearly is more than that. And right now I'm telling you that completely sober, but maybe you should drink a little to see it with your own heart

-You're being silly again.

-And you are a fool, break that ice and live a little, my friend. – he said with a grin on his face. – Goodbye

I stood there on the library, thinking about that and why his words bothered me somehow. My tea was already cold. Perhaps my heart was almost getting cold too.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was too melodramatic, but I hope you enjoy it! Let me know on the reviews!**

 **PS: Yes, I always wanted to make Camus more human, like Degel :D Hope it's working haha**


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora's POV

"Home" isn't exactly what I should call the Aquarius Temple but it's sort of what it was and that afternoon after two months I was back. That place is enormous, cold and somewhat lonely- even for someone who grew up in Siberia. I never stayed inside for long.

But I'm exhausted- not for fighting some douches that the so-called Pope probably thought was "easy enough to be a bore for gold saint who have more important issues to worry about"; I normally ended this job first so I could explore anywhere else and take some time for myself. Flights are tiring and I need some rest.

I checked the library, big and almost scary. People said that a previous Aquarius saint loved to read and everything here is mostly his collection. There's also a big painting of him above our old writing desk that stands next to the wall

-Why this must be so…dark? – I complained, I rarely went there, only for studying. –Camus?

Well, he is definitely not here.- I sighed. He used to spend most of his free time reading while I could be easily found in my room playing some records. _Maybe it's an Aquarius Saints trait…?_

I opened the heavy curtains to get some decent clarity and threw my bag on the floor. _Now that's better!_

I sat on the chair, resting my feet on the table and put my hands behind my head. "He would kill me if he saw this". I stared at the painting hanging on the wall and squinted my eyes to read the name on the inscription below: _Dégel – Aquarius Gold Saint, 1746. He was pretty much similar to Camus, except that he wore glasses. His hair was also darker and his expressions looked somewhat…lighter._

 _Still, pretty similar. And pretty._

 _I sighed- You two are so similar . I wonder if you were actually like him._ Focused, determined, col-

I stopped before I finished the sentence, slightly guilty. - He isn't cold, right? Cold is someone who doesn't care about you, but I knew he did. A little distant would be more appropriate.

I opened a History of Greece book and a Polaroid photo felt from one of the pages. I picked; it was one of a few photos we had together: me and Camus in France, two years ago. Milo took it. We had a mission in the countryside of France, Milo and mine's first mission abroad, so we were quite excited while Camus constantly reminded us to calm down and "don't act like a tourist".

-Funny, this _day_ … I begged him to buy me some of those "colorful cute sweets" because my French was terrible and he said no because he didn't want to look like an idiot. Next morning I found a box full of them beside me with a note written "It's called Macarons, by the way. I bet you will like"

I caught myself smiling.- Yeah, he isn't cold at all.

He is difficult to read when there's people around. It's a lot easier when we are alone.

Which made me remember that kiss before I left, two months ago.-We were drunk, don't judge me. – I said, talking to the painting again. _What the hell is my problem…?_ \- He probably doesn't even remember that

 _But he certainly answered that-_ I thought and bit my lip.

I was probably daydreaming for a while because I haven't noticed a shadow back on the door, nor did I feel any different cosmo. The only person who could have such cool cosmo is…

-Fuck!- I jumped out of the chair, almost falling from it- You bloody scared me!

Camus was staring at me from the door, his eyes fitting me. _Was that a smirk?_

-How long have you been standing there?

-Long enough to get worried about living with someone who talks to paintings.- he said bluntly and I cringed a little on the chair, but he came closer, fitting me.

-So- I avoided staring at his eyes, damn those amazing blue eyes – Will you kick me out of here or pretend this awkward situation never happened?

He leaned and put his hand on the wall, making impossible for me to run away or either make eye-contact, touched my face with the free hand, running his finger through my lips- Neither- he said with smooth voice. My heart accelerated as his face got closer and closer and his soft cold lips finally kissed mine.

Like an attack, everything was incredibly fast but the moment triplicates its time by observation of our senses. Touch, movement, prediction, feeling. Everything is recorded. Maybe a kiss is a kind of attack.

Then I found myself observing everything. It's far from being my first kiss and it's not even our first kiss but probably the first that got me by completely. I grabbed his hair, desperately pulling him closer as I felt him grabbing my waist under my shirt, not letting me go anywhere. _Not that I wanted…_

I broke the kiss, panting, just to sit on the table and pulled him close to me again and wrapped my legs around his hips. He leaned me on the table, getting above and fitted me for a while. I could feel his heart racing as much as mine while I grabbed his shirt, basically begging him to take it off without even saying a word. He took it off and quickly helped me to get rid of mine, studying my body with his eyes before starting to kiss my neck

- _Je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à vous, je vous manqué. Mon Dieu tu es si belle!-_ He whispered and I quickly looked for his lips again.

And suddenly none of our duties mattered; we weren't Athena saints or soldiers, we weren't protecting the Earth or fighting for justice. We were just two young people who surrendered to something stronger than us.

That afternoon I understood one of Camus's best features: he keeps his passions locked under his cool mask, inside his fiery heart.

* * *

I was barely awake when Camus frightened me to death, once again, letting out an loud "Merde!" when I turned to face him, only on his boxers, covering his face with his hand, incredulous.

I covered myself with a blanket. – I wasn't expecting you to be the guy who brings me breakfast on the bed but screaming is ridiculous, you've seen me waking up before.- I said, annoyed.

I saw confusion on his eyes – It's not that. Aurora, look at the window.

I looked at the far-from-being-small bedroom window and then I understood.

-Tell me you opened these curtains before I wake up, _s'il te plait._

I bit my lip – I didn't.

-Well, then Shura must've had a very unpleasant vision from his living room.

 _Damn_

 **Hope you enjoyed this one, though I'm not used to describe romantic scenes at all, it was quite challenging but somehow I liked :P**

 **PS: As you can figure out, my French abilities belongs to Google Translator sooooooo, sorry if there's bizarre mistakes but what I meant in that scene was "I couldn't stop thinking about you, I missed you. My God, you're so beautiful!" (which sounds way better in french. Everything sound better in French)**

 **xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Part I

Camus POV

\- I'm telling you, it was insane! They played my favorites, it was crowded, the whole stadium singing along, it was loud!

-Loud and crowded. Sounds awful.- I was practicing some push-ups while Milo couldn't stop blabbering

Milo pushed his feet on my back, destabilizing and making me fall. – Hey, show some respect to _Scorpions_ , right? By the way, what's all those scratches on your back?- He pulled my shirt to check.

 _Parfait_. Wearing a sleeveless shirt was a very wise decision to take this morning.

-Allergy. I scratched.- I lied.

-Gross. Better look after it, mate. Hey, Aurora, come here!- he shouted

 _When you think it can't get worse._

Aurora pretended she didn't see us but now was obviously too late then she approached us. The side effects of not wearing a mask…

Since things reached a _whole different level_ between us, we try our best to not bring it to public knowledge. We've been worried of what Shura must know and if he is going to report us.

Saints are not forbidden to date civilians. But it's extremely discouraged to have something more than casual with another saint, nothing that can disturb our focus from Athena. Not that Aurora was an actual saint, but she wasn't a civilian either. Extremely discouraged to the point that we must inform the Pope what is going on and leave him to take decisions.

 _And living in the same house doesn't convince anyone that it might be something casual._

-Hey guys!- she said

-Hey, moron. You missed the show. I was telling Camus about it, really, you had to be there. I was on the front row, I got a pick!

-Sorry, I really wanted to go. I got sick that day.

-"Sick" is what "Rock you like a hurricane" sounds live.

Aurora gave me a dirty look and I did my best to keep a straight face _. He could have chosen a less suggestive song to talk about._ \- Yeah, I bet it is, I'm happy for you anyway. Look, I have to go back, catch you two lat- she turned around and bumped into a very serious Shura staring at us, behind her.

-Oh. Morning, Shura.

He gave her the usual cold look- Shouldn't you be training some girls instead of gossiping with your friends?

She changed her expression immediately; she loved being challenged and confidently stared into his eyes before answering with no trace of a smile. – I'm aware of my duties, sir.

-But probably not aware of the rules. Wear a mask, girl.

-I don't see a good reason for that. And there's no girl around, just a woman, two men and a traitor.- she lowered her voice.

Okay, time to step in.

-Any reason for your visit, Shura?- I asked abruptly.

He turned to me with some

-The Pope demands to see you two this afternoon. That's all.- He turned his back onto us and walked away.

I looked to her and I could see despair and anger on her black eyes. She was scared, as I was, but none of us would ever admit such thing.

-Can anyone tell me what the hell was all that ? Shura is not the kind of guy I would have a beer with but…what happened?

-Sorry Milo, we'll tell you later. Aurora and I have to solve a problem, right?- I glanced at her and we hurried to the city.

We stopped by a small old coffee shop; among civilians we could talk in peace.

-I really can't understand that guy. Why does he bother about what are we doing? Get a life!- She said nervously, shaking a little bit while holding a coffee mug.

I shook my head calmly. – Shura only cares about what is right or wrong, above everything. You know what happened to – I whispered- _Sagittarius._

-I don't know how someone can live that way, lacking of empathy…anyway- she made a pause and took a sip – What do you think might happen to us?

I sighed and looked away- I honestly don't know. What I know is that Shura is close to the Pope-

- _Fake Pope- she interrupted me._

 _-_ We have no evidences Aurora, so this doesn't concern to us right now. They'll probably try to separate us, I believe.- I held her shaky hand under the coffee table.

She looked away – Not fair…

-I know. I'm sorry

She smiled and kissed my cheek- Why do you always apologize every time you make me happy?

I smirked- Maybe I just wasn't sure. Could you repeat that?

And with tenderness on her dark eyes that could read everything on mine, she took my face on her hands and brought me into a lovely kiss.

Part II

-I believe you two might have a slightly idea of what brought you here.

We didn't answer nor did look at each other, just remained on our knees, facing the Pope and waiting for whatever he decided.

-It came to my knowledge that you two are developing affections to each other, is it true?

I nodded.

-Well, although she is not exactly a saint as you, she works here and you both are extremely close since your childhood. Such thing might be a terrible distraction for you two.

-Sir, I swear it's not affecting any-

-Silence, Aurora. I've been informed Camus has been too distracted lately. He is one of our best soldiers and I can't allow such foolish act ruin his coldness on battles.

 _Stay calm. Don't make it worse. Think with your head, not with your heart._

 _-_ I made a decision. Aurora, you always wanted harder missions, right? Now you have the chance.

Aurora raised her eyebrow, suspicious.- What, exactly?

-You'll be sent back to Siberia. You shall protect Kohoutek Village that has suffered several attacks recently and must keep your eye in every unusual movement on that area.

-Okay.

-However you'll stay there for at least two years. Starting tomorrow.

-What?- I said

-And you, Camus, I need you here in Greece. Try to focus on what matters. That's all.

I couldn't say anything so I nodded in silence and made my way along with Aurora.

I predicted something like that but _two years?_

During our way back home the sun went down and the sky was starred again. Like the day we kissed. Like half year in Siberia.

Aurora angrily packed her things while I observed as an idiot trying to think what to do or what to say.

 _There's nothing you can do._

She looked at the pile of vinyls and the record player standing next to me.- Please, take care of them. Don't let Milo take it.

I nodded. When she turned back I hugged her, tightly.

She breathed heavily.- Please, don't make this harder.- she said.

-Too late.

She turned to face me, still on my arms.- Promise me something? If you ever forget me, at least let me know. Write a letter, or something.

I slowly moved her messy hair away from her face, lift her chin and kissed her, passionately. –The only thing I'll promise you is that in two years I'll be strong enough to deserve you back, and you always be the only thing that warms my heart.

She gave a sad smile- I already miss you.

 **Long chapter, let me know if you liked on the reviews pleeeease.**

 **xx**


	7. Chapter 7

-I'm happy to see you but I've heard that are some tension going on so...shouldn't you be fighting along with your bronze friends?

Hyoga turned his look away and took a sip of the tea, he was older than the last time I've seen him. He was becoming a handsome boy, with sad eyes that made him look older than he actually was.

-I..had to do a thing.- he said, coldly.

I nodded, staring at him. I knew what he was doing back on Siberia and he knew that I knew.

-What about you?

-Oh, you know, protecting the village and taking care of some important matters. I'm like the Batman of Sanctuary.- I said, playing with the tea bag on my mug.

He smiled.- What about master? Have you talked to him recently?

I swallowed. The unexpected question made me blush a little.

-Last time I got a letter from him he was wishing me a happy birthday and said he was busy; you know him, he's a man of few words. By the way, I only got the letter one month later so I'm not even sure he got mine.

-Wow. Sounds like a dramatic XVIII century story. – he sarcastically replied.

-Now you speak sarcasm? Kids grow up fast…

-I learned with you two. By the way, I know how aloof he is but I think you make him better.

I rolled my eyes in disbelief but didn`t replied.

-Alright, I gotta go. Thanks for the chat and the snacks.- he got up and headed to the door

-Hyoga? Be careful, okay? I know how important is for you but don't put yourself in danger, please.

-He smiled. –Don't worry. And don't snitch me, please.

I nodded _.- I don't have to. I'm pretty sure he knows_.

In a couple of months will be two years since I came back here. I'll be able to go back to the Sanctuary…or wherever I wanted. I was at that very familiar hill thinking putting my thoughts in order.

I felt a weird feeling on my stomach. _Should I go back?Not that I'm a fan of Russian weather but.._

Last letter I've received was from Milo. Didn't said many things, apart that he asked me to go back soon because he was bored and Camus was boring. He said "he doesn't have time for fun, he was distant but wouldn't admit that he missed me.

If he won't admit so part of me wouldn't admit either. Although the last two years were too calm for my own good, I enjoyed the mess of the Sanctuary. Not only Milo and Camus but the fights, missions, punishments, lessons…Kohoutek gives me weather problems and once-in-a-while mysterious warriors from far lands to keep an eye on. _At least people here are extremely nice to me._

I spotted a stranger not so far from the village and stood up to get a better observation. He was tall, with heavy winter clothes and a hoodie on his head. The stranger headed to the frozen shore and I tried to follow him without being noticed.

The stranger was hesitating when he reached the beach. _What this maniac is trying to do?_

The freezing wind howled onto our direction and the stranger pulled his hood closer, however a small hair strand managed to escape from it.

 _A long turquoise hair strand._

 _-Camus!-I let it escape from my mouth however I was still too far away from him._

My stomach seemed to throw up all the feelings and expectations that I buried for over two years. Was this a visit? A surprise? Is he going to take me back? Are we going to run away- _don't be silly he would never do that!_

Should I wait or go back to my house? I want to run in his direction and jump on him, _God, I want to kiss him so bad._

My brain finally decided to interfere and I started to analyze: _what is he doing on the frozen beach? Why he is walking on it, is it a mission?_

I watched him walking further and further for minutes until he stopped on a specific spot and, raising his cosmo to a powerful level, broke the ice with a punch creating a massive hole. Then the penny dropped and I had a clue of what he was about to do. I felt sick again.

 _-No, no, no, no, there's no need for that!_

Too late. He quickly made movements with his hand towards the water, creating whirlpools. Soon the frozen sea under our feet moved again starting to crack the ice. I moved away and so did him, heading back to the beach since his work was finished. When I reached the hole I confirmed what I had figured out earlier: the sea was agitated enough sink down what was under it for years: Hyoga's mother sunken ship.

-Camus, make it stop!

He turned back and faced me in awe.- Aurora!Watch out!

The crack reached where I stood and broke down, made me twist my ankle and fall on the glacial water.

I didn't have time to scream, but Camus could grab my arm before I could fall for complete and pulled me back to the surface.

Quickly he put me on his shoulders and ran until the shore, where he finally put me down.

-Are you hurt? - he asked, panting, worry glazing on his icy blue eyes.

I took a while to respond, still processing everything that just happened, and then I gave him a punch on his beautiful face.

He stared at me, amazed, covering the blood coming from his nose.

-Why did you have to do this? You went too far, Camus, what the hell was that?

-It was necessary. He can end up dying any day for such foolish behavior. - he said, firmly

-Foolish behavior? What do you understand about that? If I could visit my parents 'grave I would, but I can't! You don't understand how important it is for him, you had no right!

-We all had our losses but our lives ain't frozen, Hyoga's life is frozen along with that ship, he's too selfish to move on. It's was about time for him to grow up and deal with it.

-Selfish? Alright…I'm stupid. For a moment I thought that you could actually care for anyone else besides you, your brilliant mind and all your important life. "Maybe he is paying me a visit, maybe he is too busy to write anything". Gosh, this is so embarrassing. You're the selfish one here.

He grabbed my arm- I do care about you and I did this because I was worried about him.

-If this is how you show affection, I'm scared of you; I don't need heartless people around me.

I turned my back and tried to walk away, slowly because of my twisted foot and my soaked pants.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me closer; I reluctantly tried to escape however he was stronger. He stared at me for a while; there was anger on his eyes and fury in mine. But there was also desire. Our faces were closer yet we were both holding ourselves to make any move. I could see his cheeks red and the cold air smoke coming out from his mouth and on this fraction of second of distraction his thin lips gave up pulling me into an angry kiss. A kiss that tasted like a battle which apparently I lost.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked back to the village in silence; I tried to walk faster but he didn't stop following me.

I got home and close the door on his face.I was acting like a kid but I didn't know what to do!I was disappointed, frustrated, angry,

He knocked

-Go away

He sighed- This house is also mine.

I was still in silence.

-Don't act like a child, I got a broken nose here.

I gave up and opened the door – Aren't you the ice wizard or whatever?

He stared at me, tired, and pointed to my twisted ankle, immobilizing it with ice. – And you got a swollen foot, get some rest. – he answered and entered in the house.

I threw myself on the couch and kept staring at the window with a sulking face. He was across the room looking for bandages on the first aid kit. _I hit him pretty hard_

He sat by my side, resting his head back on the couch to prevent the nose from keep bleeding again while he put some ice on it.

-I actually came here to tell you some good news.- he said, his voice almost hoarse.

-Really? I thought you came here to sink down a ship

-Ah- he rolled his eyes- Right, this.-I've been observing Hyoga lately and honestly his results are quite disappointing. So I figure it out that he still can't let his emotions aside, I thought something must've be done otherwise he will be easily killed and put other people in danger as well.

-But that was cruel, Camus!

-I don't expect you to agree with that, I just hope you understand why I did this. – He said, firmly-I don't care if he'll hate me either. He's not a child anymore; you can't fight for Athena putting your selfish reasons at first.

 _He had a point._ Crazy, but still had a point. I calmed down, thinking about it. Still mad at him though.

I heard he murmur something in French, like a complaint. His nose still didn't stop bleeding

I turned to face him, got the ice and cotton that covered his nostrils and analyzed how bad was the damage. –It's not that bad, the blood is mostly coming from a small cut. But yeah, it's broken, in five weeks you might be good. – I got up and dragged him to bedroom- You must rest or it will only get worse. Sorry.

-No, you're not

I tried to not smile while cleaning the small cut and put on bandage to immobilize his nose; I've always been better at making wound dressings than he, he was normally messy.

-So – I decided to ask while I finished cutting the gauze- what were the good news?

-You're free to come back. Things are stranger than ever but they want every single person there.

-By strange you mean…

He raised a finger and made a gust of wind shut the windows and the door. _Serious matters…_

-Athena is not there, the Pope has been lying for years. –He stared at me seriously

-I know. We know. Fake pope.

-Aiolos saved her and I believe she might actually be the Kido girl that was behind that tournament I've sent Hyoga a couple of years ago. I don't know further details but we're quite divided.

-What will you do?

I already did. I take no sides. My only interest on this fuss is my pupil.

-Milo?

-I didn't give him these details, you know how he is; he cannot be discreet. He'll figure out on his own.

-Good. So Shura…

-Victim of his own obsession with justice. After you left he acted normal again, I believe he's been controlled.

-But if I come back and he sees me…

- _Non_. You'll be obeying orders, he must accept.

I sighed in relief and took a minute to be brave enough making him a question.

-Camus, do you want me to go back?

He turned to face me, his nose finally stopped bleeding.- I know I have been distant and didn't wrote you many letters, sorry. Between the endless missions all I had time was to search and figure out what was going on there, what did we do wrong and how could I fix it; _how could I get you back._ So what do you think?

I got closer and caressed his face, carefully.

-You probably hate me right now but do you want to go back?- He asked me

I nodded and hugged him.- I wish I hated you but I can't. I-

Butterflies on my stomach were strong enough to prevent me from saying anything else, as such powerful words were about to come out of my mouth. I stopped, in silence, completely nervous.

-Are you alright?- he stared at me, completely confused?

I sighed and shook my head- Rough day.

-Right.- he agreed and pulled me closer, hugging me. After all we've been through that day, we just remained laid in silence, watching the snow falling outside from my bed until we ended up falling asleep. Siberia didn't seem so cold when he was with me.


	9. Chapter 9

**PS: This chapter and the next one wasn't exactly planned, but I couldn't stop thinking about. So yeah, it's like a filler (?)**

 **Enjoy! And gimme some reviews!**

-Aurora, wake up, we're landing.

I woke up confused and took a while to remember that we were on a plane. However, people seemed agitated and slightly worried –except by the ice prince sat by my side who remained extremely calm no matter the circumstances—

-Did…something happened?

-Terrible weather conditions; airports in Greece are closed; they had to change the route.

-So where did they took us instead?

He sighed, calmly; with a peace that I rarely see on his eyes. – France, the only airport that was still operating.

 _Kinda far away, isn't it?_

Great, the Sanctuary will kill us with this news… well; you can't blame nature, right?

We got our luggage and remained on the airport lounge waiting. Maybe in a couple of hours they would take us to Greece ? Maybe it would be like a flight connection…

A woman's voice echoed on the lounge talking something that I believed to be about our flight since Camus was seriously paying attention. _God, my French is still awful!_

-What did she say?- I poked his arm, desperate for an answer

-She said that flights to Greece are cancelled until tomorrow. I'll have to make a call, wait for me here, right?

I sighed, anxiously. I was so tired and yet I couldn't go home -wherever that was- and also couldn't understand properly a single thing people were talking around. I could see Camus talking on the public phone, until he hung up and came into my direction.

-So, you're ready?

I frowned – To wait more?

He raised an eyebrow shook his head and grabbed our luggage- Never mind. Let's go.

-Where?- I asked, completely confused.

He turned to me and gave the usual French sigh- To my house.

Ah. That's why he was so calm.

-Paris…I shall eat all the sweets I can. Everything is so harmonious here… Can you imagine how living here would be if we were like regular people?

He gave a shy smile and I grabbed his free hand by impulse, making him flush a little. Then I remembered things were completely clear between us.- Sorry.

To my surprise, he didn't say anything but kept holding my hand, tightly, as we continued our long walk to his place.

-Didn't you live somewhere else?-I asked while we walked in silence by some streets I've never seen before. Very charming streets though.- Did it change that much since last time we came here or…?

-Oh, _that._ I moved, last year.- He said, thoughtfully.- Closer to the city… anyway that house was too big for me.

The few things I knew about his past before being a saint was that his parents were pretty prestigious writers and somewhat noble. So, he was pretty much rich and still received money for all the famous books that kept being sold. That's why he has always been a book worm with such fancy taste and manners. Last time we've been to France Milo couldn't help but being amazed by his big house.

We stopped by an apartment in a hill that had streets full of tall trees. I checked the street signs; Montmartre.

He talked something incomprehensible to a gentle old men who was coming downstairs from the apartment and thanked him and then we finally made out way to his apartment on the third floor.

-Welcome. It's not big but I think it's comfortable.

"Not big". It was one of those movie-like apartments with tall ceilings and charming flowery balconies. I dropped my coat and luggage on the corner along with his cloth and wandered around the place. Very bright, this surprised me. He didn't have many things there—probably because he still spent more time on the Sanctuary than anywhere else—just a small pile of books, an old TV and a beautiful vintage turntable with some vinyl that immediately caught my eyes. _Comfortable_ wasn't making any justice to that place; it felt warm like a proper home should be.

-It's lovely. I liked better than the other one.

-Are you hungry? I don't have anything here apart from water and wine but there's a _boulangerie_ on the other side of the street.

I shook my head. – Wine sounds good for me, especially after a long unfinished trip…- I said while putting a vinyl to play.

He smirked and quickly brought a half-full glass for me and for him and we sat on the balcony under the window, watching the view in silence for a while

-That's the answer. - he suddenly said, without taking his eyes from street

I raised an eyebrow and looked at him- To what…exactly?

-You question. That's…how I think I'd live my life if we were like...regular people.

I stared at him and could see a bit of sadness on his eyes. I've seen anger, passion, desire, confusion…but sadness what somewhat rare to see…. No, maybe it wasn't sadness. It seemed more like a feeling of something you wish but couldn't have.

He took another sip of wine- I think I'd live here, probably be also a writer or perhaps a journalist? I have no idea. Expect to grow old, love, marry, have a family. Nothing matters.

I kept staring at him for a while until the burning feeling inside of me that could be also a result of alcohol couldn't stand the awkward silence. Actually I just couldn't stand seeing him gloomy like that.

I caressed his face with my fingers and fondly brought his face closer to mine.

-Sorry, I am scaring you. When I'm with you I just feel like I can spill my useless thoughts out. I can't control, I just-.- he sighed- This is ridiculous.

-Shh .We may not have a future, but we have a past…and the present.- I whispered- That's enough.

None of us hesitated on letting our lips collide into a provocative kiss. We weren't messy hesitating teenagers anymore; instead we just wanted to enjoy the most of ourselves at that very precious moment.

-I missed you badly every single day of these miserable two years- he urged, evolving my face on his hands like I was about to leave any moment- I hate staying away from you. Sorry if I don't know how to show it right. You make impossible for me to control my feelings and I don't know how to deal with it. It...burns inside of me.

-So stop trying to hide it. At lest by now.

All I could do was nod and kiss him for all these two years I haven't done that. I paid attention to the little things around us: the wooden scent around the place – maybe it was his perfume?—, the music that I set to play a few minutes on the turntable, smooth, although I couldn't understand anything, the warmth of his hands on my back and how everything about him seemed firm yet delicate. Like ice.

I broke the kiss, my eyes closed- What does this song say?

-Oh. " _Je vais t'aimer comme on ne t'a jamais aimée – he hummed the song on my ear and continued- Je vais t'aimer plus loin que tes rêves ont imagine, Je vais t'aimer"._

 _I_ shivered; it was hard to keep thinking straight _._ I don't remember of _ever_ hearing him singing or humming a song before _..- Okay…but could you tell me what it means?_

He stared at me fixedly, his eyes wandering around my exposed neck – You'll have to figure it out. But I'll give you a clue…it has something related to this- he pulled me closer and slowly locked his lips on mine – and perhaps also this- he lift my chin and kissed me again, this time not stopping there but also leaving a kissing trail on my neck , down to my collarbone

My thoughts became blurrier as I kept losing myself on his kisses, every single one that I needed during the last two years and I couldn't have. Kisses that made justice to every tear that had to dry on its own on the cold nights that I had to spend completely alone.

I trembled as I felt his cold hand sweetly drawing my body and sensually taking off my shirt as I helped him to get rid of his. His body was slightly different from the last time, still skinny but more defined

He broke the kiss, panting yet concerned- Let's get out of the window.

I giggled as we stumbled between getting the rest of our clothes off on our way to the bedroom.

* * *

-Will you tell me about that song now?- I asked, curling up on his pale bare chest while playing with our hair strands that were mixed together. _Black and turquoise, what a good combination._

He raised an eyebrow. –I just told you.

I giggled. – I know you did, but not with words. Or in English.

He sighed- That song is called Je Vous Aime. It's about loving someone in such intensity that could embarrass even the most of the libertines and could even anger the gods. Loving someone with no boundaries.

I blushed. I figured out it was a love song but could never picture how strong it was.

-Whenever I heard it you always came to my mind, which was the silliest thing that ever happened to me He said, gazing me with sleepy eyes and caressed my face, slowly- _Aurora..Je-_

I put my finger on his lips _.-_ I know. You don't have to say it if you don't want to

He held my hand, leaning closer and faced me _. -_ But I want to _. Je t'aime._ Don't ever forget about that.

Those words hit me like a train, yet in a good way. A jolt of excitement and happiness just took over my body. Part of me already knew it: we ended up growing up together, counting on and caring about each other. But listen those words of the first time...was something.

\- I love you too.

He smiled and held me tight.- Good.-We ran out of words for that moment so we did what we always used to when this happened with us: remained in silence appreciating every little thing that perfect instant.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year!As I said, this chapter wasn't planned but turned out to fit in the story quite well (and since I couldn't get it out my mind...here it goes, my "filler") . Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **PS: Thanks for the reviews!It really gives me motivation!**

Camus POV

I woke up in a sudden with the cold Siberian wind whipping my face. "Heavy nap. _Mon Dieu_ , what I was doing…reading?"- I grabbed the heavy Russian book that probably felt on the ground while I was sleeping. _War and Peace, again?_

I don't really remember however it just feels natural being here. I decided to walk home, maybe Aurora will make my mind less confused. She always had a way to do that. Another stupid pretext just to see her…I don't even know if she is at home.

I heard loud noises before making my way home, excited and full of energy noises

-This is not how you do, don't be a sissy! You must concentrate and focus on you aim, Cèdric!

-Whatever, I don't want to fight anymore, Nina!

Kids, there was just a few of them in Kohoutek but these ones I don't remember, however they seemed strangely familiar.

The boy walked away and the girl quickly did a sweep kick, making him fall on the snow.

-Don't test my patience, Nina!- the boy quickly got up and prepared himself for a revenge while I had an urge to interrupt the fight.

-Enough, you two!- I said, separating them. You're going to hurt each other.

-Papa! You're back!- both of them exclaimed and hugged me.

 _Excuse-moi?_ How…?

However while I tried to understand, things in that scenery started to make sense. The girl had medium hair, the same color as mine was. The shy boy also shared the same eye color as mine, however with dark short hair. Twins. About six years, maybe.

I cannot remember when…but I also feel like I know them for a lifetime.

-Papa, are you okay? You look pale!

-Are you upset with us?

I quickly shook my head.- Just a headache, don't worry. Uh, shall we go home?

-Yes, I'm hungry! Can you give me a ride?

-No way, Nina! It's my turn!

I smiled, they were adorable, full of energy. They reminded somehow two young Russians I had to take care of when I was younger.

-Stop fighting you two, there's room for everyone. – I said picking the boy and putting him on my shoulders while I carried the girl with my arms.

Okay, not easy as I thought. I should've stretched.

As I walked, the boy on my shoulders started giggling. _Cèdric, right?_

-Cèdric, what it is so funny?- I asked.

-Papa, you got some white hair!

 _For Athena's sake, how much time has passed_ …. How old I am?

As we arrived, I looked at my own reflection on the window: not old, yet certainly not on my twenties anymore. I look more…mature?

I put them back on the floor and opened the door and instantly they ran into the house. _Enfánts…_

-Hi mama! Papa is getting old!

 _Mama_ …right, as if there was another possibility. Aurora was smiling, she also looked slightly more mature, however stunning as always. Her hair was shorter; she didn't had the white frozen strands that used to frame her face anymore.

I approached her, evolving her face on my hands, before giving her a passionate kiss. _I always feel so impulsive whenever I see her._ She stood on the tip of her toes, running her hands on my hair. It felt like we haven't seen each other for a life time— but time always drags when we're apart. Nothing could make sense however everything right there felt right.

-Ew, gross!- one of the kids shouted and we broke the kiss into a laugh.

She caressed my face.- The French style of welcome, I like that.

-Mama, will we come back home for Christmas?- Nina asked, enthusiastically.

-I think we will, if your daddy got the tickets, sweetie!- she said, patting her head with messy turquoise hair.- Did you?- she turned to face me

By instinct I searched in my pockets and found it; four trans-Siberian tickets plus plane tickets to Paris, tomorrow. _I still didn't remember…_

-Oh, good!

-Papa, promise me you will teach me more things in French? I can't talk French with mama…- Nina begged me, pulling the bar of my coat

I couldn't hold back a smile and held her on my arms again.- _Oui, ma petite._ It's a long way back home, I'll teach you and your frère a few things on the train.

-By the way, Milo called. He asked if he could stay with us in Paris, for Christmas…- Aurora said, giving me a secretive look.

-Uncle Milo is coming? He's so cool!- Cèdric said.- He always take us to the best places

- _Dangerous places_ , Cèdric, Milo loves trouble. I'm not sure if I'll let him in charge of you two again, he took you to a bar!

-And it was fun!

I shrugged. Milo isn't the type who asks; he just shows up when he thinks it's convenient.- Perhaps it isn't just Christmas, probably a mission is involved too.

-Do you know who is cooler than Uncle Milo, Cèdric?- Nina enthusiastically asked- Uncle Hyoga! We haven't seen him in a while…

 _Hyoga…?_

-Yeah, he's always busy, now that he is a gold saint…humph. I bet papa was a better Aquarius saint than he is…

Did I traveled time? And Hyoga was now the Aquarius gold saint?

-Papa, are you okay? –Cèdric came into my direction with worry on his little sharp dark eyes, drawing Aurora's attention as well.- You look pale.

-I'm fine. I'm just tired.

-Alright, kids, go pack your stuff because we're leaving tomorrow, right?- Aurora calmly said, probably just wanting to change the subject. Soon as the children left, she sat by my side.

-Still a tough subject, right? I know it was a hard decision. But you said that if your pupil could beat you then you weren't worthy it….and then those two troublemakers happened and I needed you. To be honest I'm quite glad you're not a saint anymore.- she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek and left..

This is strange….she's probably right but I thought she….never mind. You can be disappointed by people you love, that's nothing extraordinary about it.

It's just… _merde_ What is going on? Would I actually give up everything I put my whole life on?

What is that? Why can't remember anything before?

-Are we there yet, papa ?

I sighed- I'm afraid not, ma petite. Moscow is quite far away, it will take days. Be patient.

Nina sighed and hugged me – Alright…can we practice French now? You promised!

I sighed again… _How could I say no?_

\- _Bonsoir Nina, Ça va?_

 _-Trè bien, papa! Et vous?_

 _-Je vous trè bien! Que faites-vous ici?Qui sont-ils?_

 _She hesitated and looked at me- Je...voyage à Moscow avec ma mère et mon frère. Is that correct?_

 _-_ Oui, your pronunciation is gre-

I felt a sudden energy around us…a dark yet powerful cosmo.

-Papa, are you okay? – Nina asked worried, pulling my hand, and made me come back to my senses.- You're scaring me

-Where is your brother?

-I think he said he was going to the bathroom…

Crap.

-Aurora, wake up!- I poked her shoulders. I hate to wake her up but this might be an emergency.- Take care of Nina, I'll look for Cèdric.

She frowned, reluctantly opening her eyes – Why, what's going on?

 _She didn't sense it…?_

I didn't answer, she'll probably figure it out soon. I rushed to the aisle, asking if anyone has seen a black haired boy with blue eyes around. God, I hope he is okay. I don't have a good feeling about this. Everything is so strange.

There he was, sitting on the corner, crying , next to the restaurant wagon.

I sighed-I looked for you everywhere, what happened?

The floor started to move and I lost my perception of space. Things were mixed, floating and falling around us. Cèdric was being dragged from me by a shadow.

-Papa!- he shouted, desperately

 _I can't move, I can't move! Am I…frozen?! But there's no ice._

A distant voice echoed on the space. _"_ _How does it feel to taste your own venom, Aquarius?"_

 _What...?_

 _"_ _The Ice Wizard, the coldest saint had not only his body trapped but also his heart! Such cheap emotions from someone who once was so rational!"_

 _I knew it. I always knew it. I just didn't want to see it._

 _-Camus, help me!_

 _-Papa!_

 _Ni..na….Au..ro…ra.-_ I closed my eyes to ease my own pain.

 _"_ _What are you going to do? Swear you loyalty to who? Be careful"_

 _Burn, my cosmo. Be the only thing that burn my ice._

I felt my body defrost, but kept my eyes closed.- Whoever you are, I must confess I've never seen such perversity. However you could never trick me on this fantasy forever.

My body now feels like it was set on fire and I don't dare to open my eyes; anything could disturb my focus.

-You lost. I know nothing of this is real. How could I never have memories of such important things or, worse, how could Aurora never feel your cosmos, that's just impossible.

Things just didn't match. No matter what, I wouldn't give up being a gold saint and Aurora would never support such stupidity.

 _A maniac laugh echoed my mind -I underestimated you, Aquarius. I thought your feelings turned you into a weak man._

-My feelings are none of your business.

 _Au revoir, Cèdric and Nina. You were the best fantasy I could ever have._

 _I gathered all the energy that I had and exploded my cosmo, spreading ice spikes everywhere._

 _…_

 _-Ah!_

 _-_ Thank God you're awake, I was so worried! How you're feeling?.- A very concerned Aurora was sitting next to me, holding a towel

I was still gasping, confused _. It was a dream after all. –Where are we? What happened?_

She leaned to wipe my face, dripping sweat. – You had fever, got a little delirious whispering my name and some French names and didn't wake for two days.

I still remembered vividly the voice inside my head and how that fantasy seemed so real. Who could have such power.

I got out of the bed in a hurry and started to pack my things. –Aurora, we must leave. Now.

-Are you delirious again?- she looked at me confused- You're too nervous, calm down.

-It wasn't just a _nightmare_. It was an attack. A threat… We must come back to Greece soon.

She nodded.- Alright, but do you have any idea who could be behind this?

-Not sure, but is the most powerful cosmo I've ever felt..-I said, looking away. She stared at me, worried and suddenly hugged me from behind. It surprised me a little bit, I was caught out of the guard.

-What?

-You look like you need one right now. But I know you would never ask for one..

I relaxed and smile, probably still looking miserable.

 _I'm so sorry, Aurora. I lied._

 _I know who could be the only one powerful enough to attack me no matter the distance._

 _I know who is behind all the strange things happening lately._

 _Now the last piece of this puzzle was found._

 _Saga._


	11. Chapter 11

-So basically all this mess happened because Camus forgot to close his stupid windows while popping his cherry?

-Such a grotesque way to sum the story. Can we not discuss our private lives, by the way?- I said, laughing of embarrassment

-Hey, but I can't believe how you are together. How can you kiss that nerd?- Milo pointed to a very focused Camus on the corner of the room, who couldn't take his eye off a massive Chemistry book.

-Well, I guess I like nerds. You know, they read a lot about everything. All sort of stuff…if you know what I mean.- I mischievously said, winking

I think I saw Camus almost smile without taking his eyes off the book and added – I'll just say that I come from a country who invented the most famous kiss.

-You two are gross. I feel bad for Shura seeing that…what's wrong with him?He's more weird than the usual. He should be here with you, right?

-Stop teasing him, he's just busy.- I said, hoping that Milo would stop annoying him.

Camus has been worried since that strange attack back in France. He didn't tell me details but I never seen him disturbed like that so I decided to give him a time. If he wanted to tell me what happened, he would. By now he would be studying and vague most of the time.

-Aurora, I'm talking to you! Are you okay? – Milo's unquiet voice interrupted my thoughts.

-Sorry, I just got something on my mind, Milo. What did you say?

-I asked _where is the wine –_ Milo murmured.

\- Don't touch my wine. I brought a bottle for you, it's on the kitchen.

-Don't deny wine to me! Battles are coming and we should relax and-

-Excuse me? What battle?- I asked. Not that should be a surprise but he spoke like it was a slightly serious matter.

-Oh, nothing to worry about. When you guys were out the Pope received a letter from that Kido girl who claims to be our goddess Athena and the bronze brats are coming here. Can you believe that shit?

Camus closed the book, concerned.- What for?

Milo shrugged. – Our orders are the usual; do not let them pass through the twelve temples. Damn, I really wanted to have fun this time but I don't think they'll make it until the second house, _why does mine has to be eighth? I wanna fight!-_ he got up, stretched himself and punched Camus'arm.- Fight me, I'm bored.

-Milo…-Camus quickly immobilized Milo's arm without really paying attention to that and continued, calmly as always- Hyoga certainly will come.

-Oh, that. Yes. Sorry for you.

-That impetuous boy…he's not ready. He would certainly die, like a fool.

\- Well…try to warn him or something. Give him a lesson before anyone else here does. Now, let me go.

Camus abruptly released Milo, who fell awkwardly on the floor, and headed to the balcony

-Alright, that's enough, see you later, weirdos. – Milo got his bottle of wine and left the house.

I sighed and followed Camus carefully, still not sure if I should be there at all.

-Just ask.- he said, without looking at me.- Whatever you're dying to.

O-kay.

-What are you going to do?

-I…don't know.

-Are you going to fight for something you don't believe?

-I said I don't know, _mon dieu!_ \- He sighed, losing his patience. – This is much more complex than you think it is.

-So tell me, damn it! You're not the only smartass here!- I held his arms, angrily and stared deeply at his blue icy eyes.

-I can't. I rather do something that I don't think it's right than the risk of losing you. Again.- he said firmly. His words weren't sentimental, just severe. _He manages to say sweet things in such a cold way –_ Please, be reasonable.- he finished, going back inside the temple

I followed him, slightly confused. – I don't want to stay between you and justice.

He stopped. – Even if you could die?

-It's just consequences. –I shrugged.

He sighed.- Justice…or what you think justice is in this case could lead to another injustices toward others. Whose one should be priority?

I remained quiet. There was no answer for that question

He turned to face me, still serious, and grabbed my hands

-Aurora, I'll fight Hyoga because it has to be done. Don't agree with me, just trust me.

Feeling my tears about to roll down, I tried my best to avoid it and stole an unexpected kiss from his lips.

 _This is my promise_

 _Whatever happens, I'm with you._

 ** _Sorry for taking too long to update, I barely have time to write these days x_x_**

 ** _anyway, we're coming to an end soon I guess_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter, I always appreciate your reviews (seriously I've never been ~this~ far on a fanfiction)_**

 ** _xx_**


	12. Chapter 12

My head became a hell of thoughts. No matter how I try to shut it down and focus on anything else, it would go back to what decisions should I take.

I was sat outside the 11th house—now I spent most of the time outside trying to clear my mind. – playing with ice. I could get a glimpse of Aphrodite's deadly garden from where I stood, and mindlessly started to reproduce ice flowers. _"Taking a break might help to sort my priorities"_

 _Priorities….this word._

 _Athena, justice, Aurora, myself. Non, Athena, Aurora, justice, myself._

 _What am I even thinking...- I shook my head as if someone could read and judge my thoughts._

 _I'm decided. I'll stop Hyoga... not because I believe he's wrong but because he's not ready to fight like a saint. Mon Dieu, he's not ready even to pass through the third house_

 _Oh, about that…Gemini. If the pope is actually Saga—non, I'm sure it's him - then I really need to stop Hyoga even if I have to freeze him, literally.. And after this, I must find a way to convince the others and expose Saga and his madness._

I sighed, tired of my own monologue. _That will be the hardest part._

 _Suddenly, I was on the ground, immobilized by my own girlfriend that attacked from behind._

 _-What on earth are you doing?_

 _-Testing you. If you think too much in a battle, this might be your death._

 _Right,_ my piece of reality has arrived and dragged me from the hellish pit of thoughts. Brutally

-I can't believe I'm out for two weeks and I find you so out of guard like that, tsc.- she said still sat on my back, twisting my arm behind my neck.

\- You're completely right, can you release me now?

-Will you beg for your enemy? – she whispered on my ear.

I made small ice cubes fall on her head just for distraction, making she let me go for a second. I quickly switched places with her. –Miss me?- I whispered

-Maybe.- She stole me a kiss. Is everything ok? What are those things that I broke…flowers?

-Oh, nevermind.- I got embarrassed- I was bored.

She approached me.- Will you make me one someday?

-Sure, a better one. I'll make you one that never melts.

She nodded and smiled, like I've gave her a compliment, which made me confused. _If she is happy, I am happy, I don't have to understand everything._

We layed on the rocks gazing the sky, her head on my shoulders, completed defenseless and relaxed.

-They're coming in a week , right? How are you? – She fitted me, seriously.

-I don't care. If I have to fight, so be it. It's part of my duty to protect this house and the world. And you.

She gave me a look – I don't feel threatened by Hyoga in any way.

-Me neither – I couldn't contain my sarcasm so she pinched my arm. –But as his master, I would like to, someday. Do you promise you won't try to interfere?

She looked away , thoughtfully. – Only if you tell me what did you see that night there in France, while you were sleeping.

I took a deep breath, feeling like a fool to have someone playing with my mind.

-An illusion, a trap. Me and you, we were older, we had a family and we were attacked. They took you from me. That's sounds silly but the person behind this is a true mastermind. Happy now? Will you stay out of the battles.

She faced me, surprised and hesitating.

 _She won't stay quiet, I know. That's why I love her._

-We had a family, eh? – she whispered on my ear-That's cute.

I rolled my eyes, embarrassed.

-This is not the point and you didn't answer my question.

-Were we married?- She started seducing me again.

-Aurora, please.- I tried to be firm but I'm afraid my lack of will became evident on my voice as she started kissing my neck.

She impatiently stopped and sighed. – Fine, I'll do my best. Just shut up.

-Good. – I assented with a smile even though I doubted that it would be that easy. –Let's go home, I missed you.- I stood up, taking her with me as we headed home.

 _Et pour le reste ça n'appartiens qu'à nous_ _  
_ _  
_

* * *

 **Sorry for taking too long to update but work is killing my creativity and free time haha. Hope you enjoy it, I might finish it soon!**

 **xx**


	13. Chapter 13

I opened an eye and realized it was already morning. _Today, argh._ Let's finish this soon.

Rolling out of bed and dressing up, I could see my girlfriend still sleeping, only wrapped in sheets, with one of her legs completely uncovered. I smiled, taken back by the memories of the night before. _Such a heavy sleeper…better this way._

Better this way, otherwise I would throw everything away just to stay and make her mine once again. _Not very rational._

From a gap on my window curtains I observed the Fire Clock being lit. It has officially started. Mu would let them go; so would Aldebaran once his stubbornness was overcame.

The third house is Saga's…although is empty I know _he_ won't make it easy for them. That's it, if they make it through the third house I step in... By now I just need to keep an eye on it and be ready.

 _And I can't stay here any longer_

 _I left an ice rose on the table and kissed Aurora's forehead before leaving and closing the door._

 _-Sorry, I hope you forgive me after that.- I repeated to myself while I locked the door and froze the doorknob. I knew her my whole life to be aware that she would try to stop if Hyoga and I had to fight._

Aurora was brilliant, but she still had a piece of humanity that wouldn't accept seeing two friends fighting until death if necessary, even if for us it actually had a deeper meaning than that. And I loved her for that. She is what makes me human and what makes me weak. Right now, if she dared to interfere, we could all be dead _._

 _ **Aurora POV**_

 _Why am I hugging a pillow?_

 _— Camus?— I asked but there was no response. Ah, today! —I rushed to the closest window and checked the fire clock. It has already started._

 _Clumsy getting dressed, I rushed to the door but could open it. I forced again. Nothing, except that it was extremely cold.. I bumped it. Nothing._

 _Peeking through the locker I realized that I was locked and frozen by the outside._

 _—You didn't believe me at all, right? Smartass… — I bit my lip. He was always a step forward than me._

 _What do I do now? – I sat next to the window, feeling anxious and slightly claustrophobic. I lost my parents, I lost Isaac,_ _do I have to keep loving people and losing them?_ _I know the risks...but love is selfish sometimes._

 _I noticed an ice rose on the table, along with a note._

 _" Cela ne cassera pas ou ne fondra pas aussi long temps que je vis, tout comme mon amour pour vous. / This one won't break or melt as longs as I live, just like my love for you_

 _Forgive me"_

With a lump in my throat, I silently cried until falling asleep, but quickly woke up when I heard a noise coming downstairs.

— Camus?- I shouted from the bedroom. I heard the ice on the doorknob break into pieces and then confirmed that was him indeed. I opened the door and rushed downstairs, where I saw him standing still on his armour.

I faced him, gasping, and slapped his face without thinking twice. He didn't move.

—I deserved that. Sorry. - he said, almost indifferently even with a red mark on his cheek. – But you would have been in my way.

— If you love me don't treat me like an obstacle.

Silence paired between us for a few heavy minutes that felt like hours. Neither of us wanted to fight but we also had absolutely no idea of how to proceed with such situation.

— Did you do it? – I dared to ask, breaking the awkward silence.

He sighed – He will be fine, someday.

I frowned, confused

— Someday?

— Í saved him, but couldn't do much. He's still haunted by his memories, he's a living danger to the world.

I got scared and stepped back, instinctively. – Did you kill him?

— Non. I froze him.

I can't believe in this shit.–Oh, alright! You didn't kill him, just froze him. Bloody genius, Camus! He's not food nor a school time capsule, you're not saving him, what the hell!

—I had no choice! - he raised his voice, probably the first time in my life I've seen such thing. – This was a fight, not a classroom. If he didn't die by my hands, his head would be probably another trophy hanging on Deathmask's wall.

I stopped crying, the penny dropped that he could be actually right but I refused to accept that it was the only way.

— His cosmos may protect him through years. I hope someday you stop hating me. — he turned his back walking away.

— I don't hate you. I want to but I can't. — I cried, holding his cape. — I just can't understand why things can't be another way.

He looked down and didn't face me, I was still grabbing his cape.

I realized my convictions wouldn't change, so wouldn't whatever he had to do that day. I just couldn't be on his way, at least by now. I had to get away from here — he wouldn't force me to do that, however being locked down wasn't a pleasant option either.

— I will let you do what you were born to do — I smiled, frustrated. Showing a bit of surprise and concern, he turned to face me, about to ask, but I put my index finger on his thin lips before he could say anything. — Don't worry. I'll come back soon as it's over.

— I would never ask you to leave — He murmured.

— I know. But I have to, for both of us.

He pulled me closer and gave me an intense kiss, the cold gold of the armour touching my pale skin. He hesitated to break the kiss but once we done it, he didn't look back.

— Mu!- he shouted and in a blink I was transported outside the 11th house.

— Are you alright? — Mu asked but I was quite dizzy with the quick change of scenarios after teleporting. — Kiki, stay with her.

— Are you sure you are alright, miss Aurora?

I nodded to the ginger boy beside me. Mu was a bit away, with a girl with purple hair that seemed injured next to him. Her cosmos is so peaceful.

The sudden new environment wasn't enough to distract me from the last moment I shared with my boyfriend. Something wasn't right and I could feel it.

 _That kiss, that bittersweet kiss tasted like a goodbye._

 **(Re uploading cause copy n paste let my file full of code errors :(. Again, if you like it LET ME KNOOOW, I know it's been a while but I won't give up, the end is comiiiing. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **xx**


End file.
